Curd Heinz
Hauptmann Curd Heinz was a Heer Afrika Korps officer, serving in North Africa. He is part of a larger force that attacks a British HQ in the desert. He and Salter in their armoured vehicle give chase, along with another armoured vehicle, to a British jeep and two trucks as they try to escape. The Germans destroy both trucks but the other armoured car is also destroyed. Heinz's vehicle is damaged by having it's tires shot out by the British. The Brits have no supplies so know they have no hope of making it in the desert and one of them is also wounded, so they decide to surrender to the Germans. When head back to Heinz's vehicle he appears with a white flag. He and Captain George Bradbury meet and discuss their situation. Both wanting to surrender to the other but unable to do so. The decide to work together to get out of the desert, but Heinz tells Salter to be ready to kill the Brits if he gives the word. They make their way through the desert, driving onto a mine and having to deal with that along the way. The young British soldier who was wounded crawls off one night and shoots himself as their water is getting low and he doesn't want to burden them. Because of the lack of water Heinz comes up with the plan of two of them walking into the desert while the rest stay by the jeep until the others come back. Bradbury agrees and decides he and Heinz take the journey whilst the others stay with the water they have. During the night as Bradbury sleeps, Heinz steals his compass and heads off into the desert alone. Bradbury catches him up later the next day and the two come to blows and as they strangle each other they hear a vehicle trying to start. They cross a nearby dune and find a German vehicle and two crewmen. Heinz greets the Gefreiter and tells him he needs to send a message to the German commander as he has learnt of the British trap set for the German forces. Suddenly on the horizon appears Wiley, one of the Brits who was left with the jeep. He has lost his mind, killed the other survivors, including Salter, and stolen the water for himself. He shoots at the Germans and even tries to kill Captain Bradbury until Bradbury shoots him. As Heinz and the Gefreiter look and the other dead crewman, Bradbury gets inside the vehicle and destroys the radio. The corporal shoots Bradbury in the arm and is about to kill him when Heinz orders him not to. They make their way towards the German lines and as they see German tanks on the horizon, Bradbury grabs an MP40 and tells them to stay where they are. He holds them at gunpoint until he passes out from blood loss from his wound. Heinz orders the Gefreiter to move as fast as he can to catch up with the German tanks. When they do they are too late and the British ambush is already under way with many of the German tanks already destroyed. Heinz orders the Gefreiter into battle, where they destroy a British tank before they themselves are hit, with the Gefreiter being killed. Heinz leaves the tank and helps Bradbury out. They make their way over the battle field and a tank suddenly appears and tries to run them over. Heinz pushes Bradbury aside, saving his life but he is run over by the tank. Gallery curd heinz3.png curd heinz2.png Salter and Heinz.png|Salter and Heinz. Heinz and Corporal.png|Heinz and Gefreiter. Heinz, Curd Heinz, Curd Heinz, Curd Heinz, Curd Heinz, Curd Heinz, Curd Heinz, Curd Heinz, Curd Heinz, Curd